


and with one kiss

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Hal makes odd decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: “Unfortunately, you’re my favorite person on this planet."“Why, thank you."





	and with one kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> I've found that I like writing Hal.

Hal’s just minding his own business, nursing a  _ very _ black cup of coffee as he tries to remember how, exactly, to be human in the mornings after a particularly long mission in space, when Bruce walks up to him, feet slamming on the metal floor of the Watchtower.

Hal aims a very drowsy look at him, hands tightening on his coffee cup. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is greasy and messy as all hell, and he's not even in his uniform. Instead, he's in his very thick, very comfortable hoodie, sweatpants that go past his feet, and a wooly beanie Barry gave him pulled down to cover his ears. He is exhausted. His temper is very short. Bruce better not say something. If he does, Hal might punch him and his coffee will go flying, which would be a damn tragedy. Hal hopes he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to lose his coffee.

He clutches his coffee tighter. Dear god, he hopes Bruce doesn't start shit.

“It has come to my attention,” Bruce starts to say, but then stops, blinking his appearance. Hal bares his teeth at him. “What are you wearing?”

“My pyjamas,” Hal snaps, taking a swig of his coffee. “Do you have anything else to say, bitch?”

Bruce narrows his eyes. “I was  _ going _ to say,” he snarls, “that you are, unfortunately, my favorite person on this planet.”

Hal retreats at that, sleep-muddled mind trying to slog through those words. A moment passes, and another as Bruce stares at him, body language stubbornly not giving anything away. Then it clicks.

“Why, thank you,” Hal finally says, summoning up a cheeky grin from the depths of his soul. “Never thought I'd hear you say that.”

Bruce scowls, crossing his arms. “This is why I didn't want to tell you, but Dick and Alfred forced me to.”

Hal is too tired to deal with this. Bruce clearly likes him and Hal is down with that. If he was even remotely alive inside, he would've done this whole song and dance with Bruce that would've lasted months, if not years, but Hal  _ is _ dead inside, at this very moment.

So, working on the logic of the severely sleep deprived, he steps forward and presses a sloppy kiss against Bruce's lips. And then passes out. Apparently just a single cup of coffee is not able to keep him awake after a week and a half without sleep. Good to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
